


and we could eat the world raw

by swallows (toska)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (nothing too graphic), Alternate Universe, Fight Club!AU, Gen, general violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chrom, robin; the first night. fight club au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we could eat the world raw

**Author's Note:**

> angie isn't allowed to even mention a fight club au. 
> 
> never mind the fact that i haven't even watched or read 'the fight club' in 2 years, nor have i even beaten fe:a. actually, i lost my copy of fire emblem: awakening, a few weeks ago. i'm still coping.

“What kind of name is Robin, anyways?”

“A fucking default one.”

“What?”

“A default name. It’s… it’s the name you’re born with.  But when shit goes down, you can change it. Or keep it. Just like in those video games, y’know? They only ask for your name when shit gonna start.”

“What? You do know that in some video games, you don’t get that control, right?

“So the golden boy does games? And I see you’re one of those kinds of gamers. Always headed for the path laid out for you. They say that there are three sides to every person, the part of you that you show to the public, the part of you that you show to your family, and the part of you that only you know. And let me tell you, that you’re one of those people with only one side to show. You’re as one-dimensional as they come.”

“Psychoanalyzing me, already?”

“It’s not much of a psychoanalysis, if it’s a well known fact. So do you wanna prove them wrong?”

“What!? One minute you’re—”

“Punch me.”

“You’re insane. This is inane.”

“And your rhymes are really  _lame_. Come on now, diverge from that path. From society. It’s only going to fuck you anyway. Trust me, I was a tactician in my past life. I’m here to fix everything, to fix you. You’re tired aren’t you? Aren’t you tired of smiling at everyone, you aren’t a saint like they all think you are. You’re not your sister, either of them. You aren’t a pacifist, you aren’t a healer. You’re a fighter. So _fight_ —”

And so he does.

“—punching the wall, oh you crafty  _motherfucker_. I’m a tactician, baby. Did you really think I was going to let you miss so easily?”

“You’re not supposed to get hurt!”

“And you were supposed to let off steam.  Do you still not get it? There is no good in being a martyr, I don’t care what your sister told you. All that knowledge, just get rid off it. Fight for yourself, fight to let off steam, fight so the system, so the people don’t control you. Just fight and I promise that you’ll breathe again. There’s no good if history repeats. The only way to win is to diverge.”

Robin pauses, “It felt good, didn’t it? The punch. Punching a random stranger, someone you had no history with until now? For someone who didn’t want to punch, you sure did put a lot of effort in that punch. Hell, I think you might have gotten a few teeth loose.”

Chrom scowls, “Is this just a cheap ploy for money? Or ruining my family reputation or something, because if you want money you can have it. Just leave me alone. ”

Robin shakes his head and laughs, “If I wanted money, it would have been a lot easier to go tell some sob story to your sisters. It’s pretty easy to cheat the system, when the system is some bleeding heart. Oh, look at you gettin’ angry. Good, good.”

He was shaking now, all of him. It started out with a slight tremor in his voice, and left him with a hoarse cry. “You’ve been recycling the same bullshit at me, when are you going to give it up?”

“When are you going to leave?”

Chrom stiffens.

“When are you going to leave?” Robin repeated, “You know the game I’m playing, yet you’re still here. The question is: why?”   

He didn’t respond, but Robin carried on, not bothering to pause. “Oh, don’t answer because I already know. You know the truth, regarding people like you. People who have their life planned out, people who are meant to be the hero, played out to be the hero. People like you are never destined for a happy ending.”

Robin cracks his knuckles.

He flinches.

“You need me to convince you, that’s why you are staying here. You’re here for the truth. You’re here for a fight. Look at yourself, look at your heads twitching. You look like a guy desperate for a sword in his hand. But here in the streets, I’m afraid that all you have to settle for is your fists. This isn’t supposed to be this sharp, you aren’t supposed to twist in pain, the truth isn’t supposed to cut you. We’re fighting for a mental high. We’re fighting to live, to breathe. Happiness doesn’t exist, and this isn’t a video game. There is nothing linear about you, don’t you want to prove that? Don’t you want to prove that you can be more than happy, you can be alive.”

Robin’s voice has gotten softer, a saccharine quality played across his lips. His lips were delicate and dainty. Kind of like Sumia’s lips, but not as glossy.

“Don’t make me spew out my argument for the third fucking time, it’s not nice to keep a friend waiting.”

“Friend?” He whispers, incredulously.

Robin saunters closer. “I’m whatever you want me to be. And right now, you want me to be the guy who shows you the light.”

He feels sick now, and does, possibly the only thing he could do.

And punches him— right in the lips. Those delicate lips, curve up in a smile, or maybe it’s a snarl. He isn’t sure anymore. He feels like he hasn’t been sure for a long time. Robin’s bleeding now, his plump lips busted, his nose crooked and red. Okay, maybe it was more than the lips.

“Who are you, really?”

“I told you, Robin. Hell, why don’t we do a name change? Call me Grima, considering is that shit’s about to go down.”

Robin, no, Grima smiles, teeth stained light red.

They shake hands, and then hear applause.

“Chrom,” Grima says.  “Welcome to the Fight Club.”

**Author's Note:**

> actually super nervous about posting this here. 
> 
> i can't even keep cool about this.
> 
> also may (probably) continue— at least one more part, or more. but for now, i'm cool with it being a one-shot.


End file.
